


My Minion

by WhoSaysWhom



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: !!!!, Bad Puns, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Genital Growth, Improvised Sex Toys, Leather Kink, My First Fanfic, No Penis In Vagina Sex, No Safeword, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Puns & Word Play, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Shrinking, Strength Kink, Stuffed Toys, This was for a friend’s bday, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoSaysWhom/pseuds/WhoSaysWhom
Summary: It’s a normal day at the bank when you see him. Felonious Guru. CUE SEX, as it’s the most reasonable next step.Some hot, heavy, and almost entirely weird smut. As long as it sounds pretty, my work here is done. For a friend’s birthday, I love you, Amy. Yes homo.
Relationships: Felonius Gru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	My Minion

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic!! Ah well technically my second, but definitely the first I put some real effort into. The first I ever wrote ever was a Voldemort x Harry x Dobby x Dumbledore hodgepodge mess of an aborted smut fanfic, and I’m still very proud of it, but y’know. Maximum effort and all that.

You never thought your night would lead you here, pressed against the dark polished wood of a front door. You had just been wrapping up your day working at the bank when you saw him - sleek, fashionable, dark. The sky had long since turned black, and most of your co-workers were gone, but that didn’t lessen the thrill of the charged eye contact you shared with this mysterious stranger. His picasso-esque, abstract profile stole your breath, demanding your attention. 

You turned and stared, captivated and unable to look away when his icy blue eyes turned to look you up and down, his bald head gleaming in the fluorescents of the building.  
It was only five minutes later when he had a hand up your tight pencil skirt in an empty boardroom, and another fifteen when he dragged you into his hulking silver car and took you home, leading you to now, letting out a breathy moan as he palmed your breast, pausing only to fumble for his keys. 

“Baby gorl, I am ever so glad I saw you across the bank floor.” He paused his ministrations to unlock the door, grinning at the impatient whine you gave when he took his musician thin fingers away from your breast. 

“Please- ah-'' You pant when he palms your mound through your skirt, pushing you by your cunt into his house. “Wait, please- ohh... wha- what’s your name?” The egg headed wonder rubbed his aquiline nose behind your earlobe, his voice a hot breath against your neck. “Gru. Felonious Gru. But between the two of feloni-us, you can call me master.” 

You groan at that, shoving your cunt into his rubbing hand. He tsks and drags his hand up to grasp your hip, leading you further into the house. 

Looking around, you finally get a scope of how truly rich and powerful this man is. Tall eggshell white walls with heavy red velvet curtains draping along the sides loom above you, with black beams standing tall in the corners of the room. And unlike the other men and women who had your rapt, submissive attention in the past, Gru seemed to feel as if he had nothing to hide, with weaponry characteristic of dungeons (perhaps even the kind of dungeon you ached for) lining the walls. Never had you seen a more shameless person.

“Like what you see, baby gorl?” Gru was slowly pushing you towards a giant rhinoceros chair, complete with bright red leather. You nodded absentmindedly, your attention stuck on the massive bust of a lion, a dog nestled in its mouth, a cat in the dog's mouth, and a small mouse resting in the maw of the cat. You wanted to be the mouse to Gru’s lion, held under his palm with rapt attention before being eaten alive.

“I do, Master.” You nod again before letting out an “omph!” when he pushes you into the rhino chair. You almost laugh at the absurdity, your arms settling on the cold metal of the rhino’s legs, but before you could giggle at this man’s insane home decor, you cut yourself off with a gasp. Gru was kneeling on the dark red rug, his hands carefully pushing up your skirt. He rubbed his hooked nose directly into your cunt through your soaked panties and you let out a moan as you jerked up from the seat to rub your clit into the tip of his sharp nose. 

“Ah-ah-ah~ Hold verrrry still for me.” To emphasize his point, Gru held your thighs down, a silent command to keep them there as he pulled your lace panties down with his pearly white teeth. “So wet. Ahh. Here we go-” Without any preamble, Gru licked a hot, wet stripe from the bottom to the top of your labia, the pleasure forcing you to clench your thighs so you wouldn’t move and disappoint your master. 

Your cunt was as slick and wet as a piranha in a piranha gun as he circled your hole with his dexterous tongue, savoring you like one might a particularly nice dessert, his nose unmerciful in its pressure right underneath your clit. “Ah! Gru- Master, please, more...” Gru plunged his tongue in and out of your pink hole faster with some mercy, clearly hell bent on giving you your pleasure. As his thrusts increased in speed and force, you let out a high and whining moan, the illicit sound carrying up the walls. “Gru- GRU!” White hot pleasure stole your breath as the first orgasm of the night came to you, your muscles straining against the searing thrill. 

Your hooded eyes looked down to see the satisfied, deeply amused look on Gru’s face as your chest heaved for breath. Gru just grinned, a small, calculated thing as he moved from his knees to his feet, standing beside the rhino chair. He grabbed a slim black remote from seemingly out of nowhere and pressed a series of buttons on it. The room lurched into action immediately, the red leather seat of the chair launching across the room, silver cuffs wrapping over your wrists to keep you immobile. 

Maybe Gru was more evil than you thought.

The black beams twisted with a mechanical hum to connect to an old metal canon attached to the ceiling, a fixture you hadn't even noticed until now. The walls of plaster were replaced by a raising platform and panels of fortified steel, pushing all the furniture up until all that was left was a strange glass cage right above you that came down over the chair you were trapped in with a resounding, shaking thud. You gasped at the quick series of events, your breath fogging up the otherwise pristine glass. 

Gru’s small hum of satisfaction turns into an even more pleased giggle, his eyes widening in pure excitement as he took in your trapped figure. He sighed happily and grinned wide as he patted the glass and stood close as the whole room seemed to descend into the ground like an elevator. 

You struggled against the cuffs for the principle of the matter, but inside you couldn’t help but be full of anticipation as you waited to see where he was taking you. Finally, a bright light shone through the very bottom of the strange elevator-like room you were in, the glare of the actinic light intense against the metal walls. The room continued to drop to reveal an enormous laboratory of sorts, flasks of varying colors of bubbling liquids lining the shelves on the silver walls (seriously does this guy have any other kind of wall other than plaster or metal? I’m sensing a lack of creativity.) 

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat. Your skit was ruined, pushed up and wet with small streaks of your cum, your cunt cold in the odorless, dustless air. Gru just chuckled to himself and rubbed invisible lint off of his immaculate black coat as he stepped further into the lab. His footfalls echoed around the room, not loudly, but enough to know where he was at all times. You felt as if this was important, as the man you thought you had a grip on was suddenly incredibly unpredictable. You had no idea what would happen to you, but after looking to your side to see a true panoply of dildos, rope, nipple clamps, and all sorts of toys, you could get a general idea. 

Gru clapped his hands together, turning away from the truly impressive display of torture devices to look your trapped figure up and down. “My minion,” he purred, taking a few steps closer. Suddenly, however, his slow, sensual walk was interrupted by an airy “fwump” as a small blur flew down a clear tube a few feet off. 

A small, synthetic yellow creature with comically large goggles and a collar approached Gru. It wore a tight, black, patent leather suit, a suit so tight it could outline every curve (of which there were none, on account of this thing being a literal fucking pill shape.) 

The small thing, holding a leather crop, gave a high pitched laugh at seeing your trapped figure. “Hellooooooo papageéna. Tú le bélla cón la papaja~.” Confused, you tilt your head. The creature spoke in a strange mix of languages, you thought you could hear some hawiaan or italian in there, but their high pitched voice made it hard to tell. It sighs dramatically at your confusion, throwing its head back (effectively bending its entire body in half) as it groaned. “Stōpa tōpa, papageéna. Si, keu-loo neo.” 

“DAVE. I thought I sent a message on my way here to tell you to stay out of my way tonight,” Gru said, clearly impatient to be alone with you. The creature, Dave apparently, just groaned again, like talking to Gru was a great burden, it’s freakishly rounded teeth glistening in the unforgivingly bright lights. “Naje.” It held the riding crop up to Gru with another burdened sigh. 

Gru just growled under his breath as bent to swipe the riding crop from Dave’s hand. Dave just pulled it back. “Ah-ah! Terima Kasih!” Gru grumbled under his breath. “Fine, fine. Yes, thank you, Dave. Now go, pretty please.” Dave nodded to himself, satisfied with Gru and went back into the tube, sucked up with a powerful gust of what must have been pressurized air. Now you and Gru were alone. 

Gru ran the riding crop through his pale hand, clearly savoring the drag of the leather against his skin. “Princess, you have been verrrry bad. Allow me to, ah- fix your behavior.” You immediately groan at that, trying to squeeze your thighs together to relieve the newfound throbbing between your legs. “Yes, Master. Please teach me how to be good.” Gru gave an appeased grin, taking a moment to run his cold hand over the smooth skin of your thigh, pushing up your skirt just a little more before he pulled back his riding crop and hit your thigh with a palpable “SMACK” echoing through the lab. 

“AH! Gru! Please!” You dizzily looked down at the now red skin of your upper thigh, taking a breath before Gru hit your other thigh with even more force. “You, baby gorl, will count and thank me for every hit I put on your pretty thighs, yes?” You whimpered at his small praise and nodded, your head unable to keep itself up. “Yes, master.”

Gru promptly resumed his striking. 

“ONE, thank you, master.”  
Another strike, this one on the same spot where he marked your other thigh.

“TWO, thank you master.”   
And another, this one parallel to the preexisting red line on your thigh.

“THREE! Thank you master!”

“FOUR! Thank you ma-master!”

“FIVE! Thank you mm...master!”

“Six!” You let out a groan as the force behind the swats continued to increase. “Thank you, master!” Gru continued to drive the crop into your thighs, marking the lily white skin with clear, obvious red lines almost exactly parallel to each other. You groaned between hits, your head lolling back, wishing for back support you could lean on instead of being forced to maintain a perfect posture.

“Eight-...eight teen, tha.. Thank you, master.” Your heartbeat was unsteady and fast, working to keep up with your small panting breaths. You watched as Gru paused your punishment to carefully line the riding crop to hover diagonally across all of the parallel lines on your legs. You let out a devastated moan as you realized what he was going to do next.

“Only two more.Two. You are taking your punishment so very well.” He took a moment more to caress the stinging skin before slowly pulling back with the crop, slamming it into your thigh over the parallel lines with almost unbearable strength. “Ah!” You gasp out a pained objection, your wrists straining against the automated cuffs as you helplessly watch Gru straighten for the last blow. His brain case shone in the harsh lights of the lab, and you marvel at his power, the sheer confidence and domination he emanated. 

With a small grunt, he pulls back for the last hit, swinging the crop down in a perfect arc down on top of your other thigh, diagonal to the throbbing lines marking your skin. You scream when the crop makes contact with your leg, doubling over, the cool silk of your white blouse welcome against the burning marks Gru gifted you. 

“20. Gru...thank you, master.” You feel your heartbeat slow, relief seeping into your very bones when you realize your punishment is over. Dazed, you look up to Gru, his chest rising and falling from the effort of his onslaught. “Baby gorl, you did beautifully.” He gives a small grin and puts the crop to the side. “Your skin looks so pretty when red.” You smile at the praise, now leaning completely over your trembling legs, muscles overtaxed and tired. 

Gru stoops down to unclasp the manacles circling your wrists, rubbed raw from twisting in the cuffs against the pain. You sighed once released and tipped forward to lean into Gru’s thick chest. Gru let out a pleased sound and grunted as he worked to lift you up with him. He stumbled, making noises of struggle under his breath as he righted himself, breathing heavily as he struggled to hold you up. You didn’t mind, as you found his attempts all too endearing and buried your face back into the pasty white skin of his broad neck as he finally started carrying you across the lab. 

You sighed and closed your eyes as the stinging of your thighs is soothed by the cold air around you. Gru took you, grunting and groaning at every step, still clearly struggling to hold you, across the lab and up another strange elevator. You closed your eyes in relief as the bright lights left your field of vision as the elevator raised above the ceiling of the lab. When the world seemed a much kinder dark, you opened your eyes to see what looked like Gru’s bedroom.

His bed looked rather simple, at first glance. The sheets were white and seemingly untouched, perfectly made and incredibly inviting, the frame a simple darkwood. Upon noticing the headboard, however, your mouth almost fell open. Five feet tall, patented black leather, and encrusted with small gems, it was almost like a throne. You promptly decided that you had to be pressed against it at your earliest convenience. 

Almost as if he had read your mind, Gru, none too gracefully, placed you on the bed. He laid you down before unraveling his striped scarf from around his neck, tediously and slowly tying simple, elegant knots around each wrist before tying them together, restraining you to the bed. On instinct, you tugged against the knot, moaning in defeat and excitement when you realized you were well and truly stuck.

You watched warily, starting to feel yourself leak with the thrill of waiting for what was going to happen to you next. This whole night seemed to fly by without your permission, one torture bleeding into the next. You felt yourself slip further into the quiet place where you could just let go and relax, your whole person in better, more confident hands. Gru knew how to lead people, and you wanted nothing more than his guidance, his touch, his attention. 

Gru went into a large closet, shaped much like an old coffin and took out two items. A large, white, devilishly fluffy unicorn, and, from deep within the closet, a substantially large metallic gun. The sight of the gun made any excitement you had almost disappear as you watched Gru place it to the side of the bed with care. “Master...what is that?” You hesitantly ask, not wanting to be out of line with Gru while still asking for the answer your mind demanded. Gru hummed, clearly not wanting to be rushed as he patted the deep cobalt colored gun with a grin. “This is a shrink ray, my moon. I stole it from an idiot who didn’t deserve it.” His voice became high and strained as he reminisced on the memory of stealing the ray gun, and of the apparent “idiot” he had to deal with to acquire it. 

A little nervous of Gru, you hunched in over on yourself subconsciously. Who knew what this cue ball headed man would do to you next? Gru looked back up at you with an absentminded rub of his long, grecian nose. “But we will worry about this later, yes? For now, a little something for you. Dr. Nefario made these for me.” He went to his bedside drawer with a gleeful smile, openly excited to reveal whatever it was he had. His smile turned confused, however, when he pulled out two very small, handheld lamps from within the drawer. Gru took a moment to stare at the tiny things, plainly confused, before he groaned loudly. “NEFARIO. I said nipple clamps, not little lamps.” He sighed like he had the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

“I suppose...I will have to take care of those myself, then.” He stared pointedly at your breasts and you blushed deeply. “What do you mean, Master?” Gru grinned once again and walked beside the long bed before he was standing right beside you, taking from his pocket another, smaller gun. He raised it and pointed it directly at your shirt. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” He pressed the trigger and you felt in an instant a hot flash everywhere your skin was in contact with your shirt. You looked down in disbelief, unable to figure out what he did before you see both your shirt and bra gone, exposing you to the cool air of the room. 

Instantly, your nipples peaked in the chill, and as Gru vaporized your skirt as well, you threw your head back against the leather headboard in ecstasy and anticipation as your cunt throbbed under his intense gaze. “Ah, yes. Here we go.” Gru placed the ray on the bed side table and crawled onto the bed, his eyes fixed on your hard nipples. He grins, almost maliciously as he reached forward and, with no warning, pinched and twisted your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. All at once you let out an unrestrained scream at the warningless pain and threw your head back. 

Gru grinned and tilted his head in thought as he released his cruel grip on your nipples to opt for rubbing circles into your areolas, thumbs digging deep into the flesh of your boobs in a slow, intense manner. You moaned at the feeling, the sting of the tight pinch soothed by the varying pressure of his hands on your breast. Gru smiled at every breathy moan you released, encouraged as he leaned forward to circle your left nipple with his tongue. 

At the wet, hot pressure of his tongue on your boob, you let out a sound bordering on a sob, relieved that he was finally getting more than his hands back on you. Gru’s tongue circled each nipple with care, his nose only slightly getting in the way as it pressed against your breast with not entirely unwelcome pressure. He made his way, painstakingly slowly, down from your boobs to your stomach, nestling his face in the crevice of where thigh met pelvis, laving his tongue in long, wet stripes along the skin there.

Your hips bucked up in pure desperation and need, and Gru merely chuckled at them. “Someone seems to be in great need of something.” You nod breathlessly, feeling as if your whole body was melting. “Please, master, more...please-” Gru shushed you and reached down to the ground, pulling up the large, fluffy unicorn with the sweet, dopey eyes. He gave it a small pat, leaning back to take in your trembling, flushed self. “Please!” Your hips jerk against the air, desperate for some friction.

Gru tsks and shoves the unicorn between your legs. “I will be very busy up here, do not distract me again.” You nod without any thought, your mouth falling open at the delightful pressure of the soft unicorn fur against your sopping wet cunt as you gave a slow, indulgent grind against it. Gru hummed, pleased, and gave your mound a condescending little pat before he got up on his thighs.

You watched, enraptured, as Gru unzipped his tight black pants, opening his belt complete with the symbol of his name with a small “clink” of metal. He shuffled forward and worked his hilarious (adorable) smiley face underwear down to reveal his straining cock. It was not as long as it was thick and girthy, with wonderful little veins running from root to leaking tip. Notably, it was also completely hairless. He tweaked a nipple, causing you to take a sharp intake of breath as he squeezed to get your attention. 

“Yes, Master?” You moan as Gru placed a salty tasting thumb in your mouth, pulling your lips apart. He gently, oh-so-gently, placed his red cock on your bottom lip, easing it further into your mouth like he had all the time in the world. And maybe he did, being the powerful, influential man you knew. 

The taste of salty, musky precome bloomed over your tongue and you moaned softly at the taste, hips working in small little movements against the pillow. You ached to have something to hold onto as Gru further worked his cock into your mouth but paused your rut, confused when you felt Gru’s cock start to grow. You looked up in pure shock to see that Gru had turned on the shrink ray, a synthetic green glow now illuminating the otherwise unlit room. The shrink ray, however, was turned on the “opposite” button, and was now steadily increasing the size of Gru’s manhood in your mouth. You groaned at the realization, thrilled to soon be filled with his cock.

When Gru was satiated with the newfound size of his cock, he looked down to your face with a little endearing wiggle of his eyebrows. You paused in your shuddering breaths, curious as to what he could possibly say. 

He gave an absolutely elated grin and said, with another eyebrow wiggle and gesture down to his cock, “It Gru.”

With nothing more to say, he slammed his cock into your mouth, working it further in in small increments, deeper and deeper. When he was fully seated inside you, he paused, taking in your gagged, pleasure ridden face with a bastard grin. Finally, finally, he thrust into your mouth, deep and slow and unforgiving in pace, one after the other with no pause.

You felt as Gru possessed you, arms tied to the headboard, keeping you trapped under his gaze, unicorn between your legs where he couldn’t be, giving you a gift to rut against. You were utterly under this man’s command, pinned under his gaze, much like a butterfly to a passionate collector’s wall. Gru’s pace turned relentless quickly, the jackrabbit thrusts steady and rough. Your lips turned numb, burning from the abuse, drool leaking down your chin as he took your mouth. 

Your motions against the unicorn become clumsy, a mindless rut to find your pleasure as your mouth was used. Time stretched out as Gru’s thrusts continued on, harsh and ruthless. A long, good grind against the pillow made you groan, causing Gru to let out a loud moan from the stimulation against his weeping cock. As he gave a particularly harsh thrust, more drool leaked from the corners of your mouth, and you instinctively sucked to keep it all in. At that, you felt Gru’s composure start to crack as his thrusts become increasingly erratic and patternless.

Gru’s strange accented moans bounced against the walls, and when he finally spilled into your mouth, he clutched your chin tight to ensure you swallowed all of it. You whimpered loudly at the controlling hold, your thighs moving in quick little motions against the unicorn until finally, you came too, letting out a loud and raucous moan, sucking down as much as Gru’s come as possible. 

Your orgasm was intense, white filling your vision as every muscle clenched against an unseen force, sucking harder on Gru as you tongue pressed against the underside of his cock. Your world almost seemed to shatter, tears flowing down your face from a lack of oxygen and from pure ecstasy. As you worked to breathe, you grew more lightheaded, almost flickering in and out of awareness. When Gru pulled out, come and spit dribbled down your chin, your eyes closing in a bid to gain control over your still twitching body.

Gru carefully, reverently, placed himself back into his pants, almost looking entirely unscathed. You wanted badly to reach out and stroke his gorgeous chrome dome as he bent down to reach to the side of the bed, grunting as he lifted the shrink ray. Uncomprehending, you tilted your head in confusion as he pointed it at you, still coming down from the aftershocks of your orgasm. Suddenly, that fake green light overtook your vision. You felt as joints tightened, skin seemed to be way too small to contain your organs as Gru seemed to get larger and larger. You let out a scream of fear and confusion as your wrists slipped free from Gru’s striped scarf. You immediately clutched them to your chest, hoping to protect yourself against the ray, but it was for naught. 

Your field of vision shortened so drastically, Gru looked like a giant. Completely bare and absolutely small, you panickedly tried to run, Gru just laughed and caught you in his hand, bringing you up to his colossal mouth. You screamed in fear, irrationally afraid that Gru would eat you, calming only when the man himself laughed and gently pet your hair with a single finger. “You are ever so precious like this, baby gorl.” 

You gasped and struggled in his grip as he took you close to his mouth. With no warning, his obscenely large, hot tongue licked up from your thighs to your chest in a single, long stripe. “MASTER!” Profoundly overwhelmed and overstimulated, his tongue only brought more pleasure to your body as the pink bumps caught on your nipples, pressing down hard. Though you thought it impossible, when Gru mercilessly ground his tongue into your cunt, you came again, groaning at the sheer wetness of Gru’s tongue and the intense, pleasurable pressure. 

Finally done with you, Gru gently took the corner of white silk sheet and rubbed your body with it, cleaning off spit and come, both his and yours, from your body. Blissed out of your mind, you simply remained still and compliant in his grasp. He turned to the shrink ray and grew you once more, the feeling of changing your entire body size still alien to you. 

Gasping with breath, you laid on the cool sheets, struggling to come down from whatever high you were on. Gru chuckled once more in that strange, lovely, unplaceable accent of his and took off his shirt to reveal a perfectly hairless body. You curiously, fondly ran your tired hand down his dolphin smooth chest. “Alopecia universalis. Almost entirely bald,” he said, almost proud of his hairlessness. Well, you weren’t complaining. 

You tugged him down with no warning and he laughed, pulling your naked body to his perfectly hairless chest. You sighed, breathing in the scent of sex and the strange, lingering chemical scent of the shrink ray. You couldn’t have asked for a better Friday, as you drifted off to blissful, dark sleep, safe in a villain’s arms. 

You woke alone in the bed. You were almost sad, alone and tangled as you were in the smooth sheets of the bed. You turned to see a small note on the bedside table where the shrink ray was previously by. You grunted as you moved to fully sit up, reading “kitchen,” in messy handwriting on the note. You grinned to yourself and got up, collecting your clothes along the way.

There, across the black and white checkered floor of the kitchen on a metal table, a plate with a stack of charming animal shaped pancakes. Still steaming hot, with a glass of orange juice and a little note beside it. You hurried to sit at the table and read the note. Gru’s chicken scratch handwriting read, “My little moon, I had to hurry to the lab. I hope to see you soon.” 

You gave a small smile at that and prepared to go to town on the pancakes when you heard the small sound of fast paced worker boots. You looked up to see Dave from yesterday, still clad in his tight catsuit, give a mischievous wink and salute with his shiny gloved hand. His unnaturally rounded eyes squinting in a grin before scuttling off to who knows where. You gave a brighter grin and shake of your head at that before looking down to finally eat the pancakes your Master so graciously made for you.

**Author's Note:**

> So lemme know what you think. I’ll piss myself in excitement if you leave kudos, and probably cry tears of joy if you comment. All the fluids. I’m actually part of the Good Omens fandom and I’ll hopefully be releasing my first one shot here sometime soon. Some more serious fan fic-ing. Deuces! Take care of yourself!


End file.
